Protector
by Flancooken97
Summary: Weiss Schnee, one of the wealthiest girls in the world, is not safe on her own. Even with the help of her friends from Beacon, she is in trouble. But maybe the ex-soldier can help her stay safe from the threat of the White Fang. (M for lemons and graphic violence)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is my first fan-fiction… Published to this site. In fact, this is the first to even be published to anything. I do, however, assure the six or seven people that will read this story that I am not new to writing. I am writing a novel just for shits and giggles on the side of school, and I have started a small fan base for a story not even completed. That being said, I do have some warnings:**

**Know what? Fuck it. None of you really give a shit, so I'll just put my warnings at the bottom. As you can tell by my language in the AN, this is M for language as of now because I haven't started the story and I at least like my written porn to be tasteful. Don't worry, this will get to Ruby and Weiss, but I have to introduce the new guy that plays a huge part in the story. **

**Also, bear with me. I have no clue how to function this sites mechanics yet. Layouts will get better.**

Chapter One: Rich Man's Toys

_Matt Ryker_

The alarm blared out its incessant tone, filling the small room with a horrendous noise. Matt Ryker's eyes burst open, bloodshot from the lack of sleep, and eyed the machine on his bed-side table. He reached over and gently placed his hand on the clock and fumbled for the off switch. After several seconds of failing miserably, Matt wrapped his fingers around the silvers device and chucked it across the room. It broke upon striking his far war.

He rolled from his bed and hit the floor. After sitting up, he leaned his head against the mattress. The sunlight broke through the blind's slats and ran across him like the cuts he was all too familiar with. His calloused fingers touched his forehead and his hands ran down his face. The light stubble softly scraped at his palm. The pull from his hands pried his eyes opened and allowed him to look around.

He looked over at the table that used to hold an alarm clock and reached for the scroll, outdated by about five years. He flipped it open and started flipping through the messages that put him in a sour mood. Job decline after job decline; this city was in no need of an ex-soldier. He decided he deserved it though. _The things I've done. The people I've killed. Who the fuck would want me?_

After retiring for a more simple life, 36 year old Matt Ryker was single, jobless, and soon-to-be homeless. The government's small some of compensation for the PTSD did little to help in his daily life. _Guess I should argue with the bank again. See if I can't get another loan_. But at 7 loans, he highly doubted it.

He stood from his blanket wrap and walked to the shower. On his way, he stopped to grab a bowl, some off-brand cereal, and some TV. The news reported nonsense along the lines of "Terrorist steal more from poor rich man whose loss would be nothing but pocket change," so Matt changed the channel to the next best thing. Saturday morning cartoons. Waking up at eleven meant that he missed some of the better ones, but he could still find these better than the whiny voice of the news reporter.

After finishing his meal, he made his way to the shower and stripped down to wash off. As the water ran from his short hair to his back, he contemplated his argument. _I'm a vet. I watched my friends die. Why can't you loan me a little more to continue living without too much struggle?_

He doubted it would work, but it was worth a shot. _Today is going to be fucking fantastic_.

_Ruby Rose_

She rushed to her next class, pushing others out of the way. She just had to hurry. Her next class was 'Strategic Combat' with Weiss and boy was there something that Ruby needed to tell her. She burst around most and even jumped over a few people before she got to the door of her classroom.

She swung the door open and immediately screamed into the classroom half full of students, "WEISS!"

Blake and Yang turned their head to the panting teenager and shook their heads. Yang carefully stepped over to Ruby and gently put her hand onto the distressed girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry Ruby…"

"But Weiss isn't here yet," Blake finished.

"Damn it! Are you telling me I sprinted all the way here to find out she's late?" Ruby screamed. When finished with the outburst, Ruby placed her hand over her mouth and looked around the room. "Sorry," she whispered as she attempted to correct her mistake. Her cheeks flowed with red the shade of her cape. They heard the door open and turned to see Weiss entering the class. Upon seeing the white haired heiress, Ruby jumped across the room to stand next to her. "Weiss! Have you seen this?"

Weiss gave Ruby a bewildered look and Ruby whipped the scroll from her skirt. She slid it apart to reveal a clip from the Vale News put on pause. Ruby quickly tapped the sideways triangle and looked to Weiss in horror as the video played.

"_Shortly after the heist and kidnapping performed by the infamous 'White Fang,' a video was released to the public by an unknown -and as of now, untraceable- source._" The screen cut to a video with poor resolution of a man wearing a white coat with the White Fang's emblem on the left shoulder. The man was, of course, the leader of the pro-Faunus, terrorists. "_Reichen Schnee,_" the man started. "_I take away one of your best advisers and you not only deny my requests, you ignore them! So, for your disobedience, I've decided you haven't earned your treat._" The man stood and held his hands out. Another in a suit was pushed into his arms and shoved to the floor. The Faunus grabbed the back of the man's head and showed the camera his face. Audience members un-aware of the identity to this man could only assume he was Mr. Schnee's advisor from the lack of Faunus and the high-class suit. "_Since you so easily ignored me, he must mean nothing to you._" The Faunus pulled a gun out and shot his before a breath could be let out. "_The next target of ours will, however, catch you attention. Weiss Schnee. Heiress to your throne, huntress in training, teenage girl, and most importantly, your daughter, will be held up to the camera next time you see me. And if you don't believe me…_" Several developed pictures of Weiss were held in front of the camera, including some with Ruby in them. The view was cut and the news continued. Ruby thought it not as important and closed the scroll.

"Do you know what this means? WE ARE IN DANGER!" Ruby screamed into the room. There was a shocked silence as the students turned to her and gave a strange stare. Ruby's face blushed and she covered her mouth again to try and make up for her constant outburst. Weiss put her hand onto Ruby's shoulder and sighed. "This isn't the first time I've been threatened, Ruby. I'll… we'll be fine."

Ruby shook her head and pointed a finger at the closed scroll. "But they had pictures of us!" She shouted this in a low whisper, not letter her voice get too loud and attract the attention of the rest of the class. Weiss shook her head back and responded softly to calm her over-active partner, who was having a small heart attack over the subject. "I'm famous, Ruby. Those pictures could have come off the internet. And even if they had the audacity to attack me, we live in a school full of warriors. They won't succeed."

She didn't think it would, but it worked. The softness of Weiss' voice and the gentle placement of her hand calmed Ruby. Ruby blushed, but couldn't figure out why. She couldn't move, her legs turned to jelly when she looked into those soft blue eyes. _Oh, god. Those are eyes are so gorgeo…_

"Earth to Ruby," Weiss whined. Ruby snapped out of her daze and blushed. She looked to the floor and twisted her ankle back in forth. "Sorry. I was thinking of… stuff." Weiss looked at Ruby for a minute before turning away. She strolled over to her seat and motioned for Ruby, Yang, and Blake to follow. Ruby took her seat next to Weiss and tried to pay attention to the lesson, but to no avail. Her mind wandered.

_What was that? Why were you staring, Ruby? You can't stare like that, it's wrong. Weiss will get the wrong idea and think something that isn't true. It isn't true, is it? No! I like men! Where on earth would this idea of liking girls come from? I mean, there's nothing wrong with it. But dad would hate me. No he wouldn't, he's my father. He can't hate me. But what about her family? And she's famous, so that would put a lot of publicity on her. Why am I even considering this? I don't like Weiss!_

"What?" Ruby snapped out and realized she was staring at Weiss. She twisted her head and dropped to the desk. _Quick! Come up with something!_

"Nothing. Just worried." _She'll buy that, right?_

_Matt Ryker_

Matt walked in and glanced around the bank. A few people waited in line, filled out checks, and discussed their accounts. He walked over to the counter to meet the woman he had an appointment with. He stepped up and smiled as she turned around, her hair flipping around and covering her face for a second before wavering back into place. Her perfectly white teeth gleamed at him as she began to talk. "Hey Matt! How have you been?"

"Not good, Michelle," he bowed his head as he spoke. "That's why I'm here. I don't have the money to pay rent and nobody will give me a job. I'm too 'dangerous' for most of companies and they're afraid of the insurance risks in hiring someone with PTSD." He shook his head and clenched his fist. He looked up, startled, when Michelle put her hands onto his. He looked into her eyes and smiled to himself.

"It'll be okay, Matt. I'm sure we I can convince my supervisor to give you another loan. Maybe even an extended payment cycle." She smiled at him before continuing. "You don't deserve this. You were doing what our government paid you to do and now you can't get paid."

"Thank you, Michelle. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"What are old friends for?" Yeah, old friends. Matt tried so hard to impress her. He wanted nothing more than to take her on a date and treat her like the princess she was, but he couldn't. He had no job, no money, and barely had the balls to do it. She was so good at caring for him, being there for him, and he couldn't even buy her dinner. _Or can I?_

"Hey, Michelle? I know I don't have a lot, but do you think I could…" He was cut off by the sound of breaking glass and swinging doors. He turned to see several men covered in white with the symbol of the White Fang enter carrying guns. They screamed for everyone to get down and swung their guns to scare the population of the bank. Matt ignored them and tried again. "Michelle, could I..." he was interrupted again by one of the robbers.

"Hey you! Yeah, you! Get down on the ground like we told you to. Do I have to tell you again?"

Matt started to grind his teeth. "Can't you see I'm trying to ask the nice woman a question to dirty piece of shit?" Matt growled. He turned to face the attacker, giving him a cold stare. Matt turned his head just slightly to hear Michelle whispering. "Matt, please just get down. I don't want them to hurt you."

Matt wouldn't listen. The assailant held his gun up to Matt's head and yelled at him again. Matt didn't give him a second warning. Matt reached out and grabbed the wrist, turned his body, stretched the arm out across his chest, and bent it back. He felt, as well as heard, the bone break and a pain-filled wail erupted from the arm's owner. The gun was dropped and Matt grabbed it quickly. He let go of the broken limb and twisted around again, bringing the handle of the gun it the skull of his victim. The limp body fell and Matt turned his attention to the other three robbers in the room.

Two turned to Matt, but his attention was on the one that didn't. The third thief was attacking a man in a business suit, and that was who Matt was concerned with. Matt lifted the gun and fired off two rounds, each tearing into the skull of the civilian's attacker. One of the other two bolted at Matt, but wasn't successful. Matt dropped down and the attacker practically dove over him. Matt turned in time to shoot him twice before turning to the last one.

At a distance, he should have been able to shoot the final man, but Matt was wrong. As Matt fired round after round at the attacker, it became clear that his semblance was polarity. Matt tossed the gun down and charged. The robber took a sword out and swung at Matt, the blade barely slicing through his cloths as he jumped over the blade. When he landed, he pushed himself back up with his fist in the air, burying it into the chin of the attacker. That did the trick. The member of the White Fang was stunned for a few seconds, giving Matt the chance to grab the sword, twist it around in his own hand, and shove it back into him. Matt held the blade inside his enemy for a second before he let the man fall.

Matt stood there by himself for several seconds before turning back to Michelle. He was smiling, until he caught her expression. She looked terrified, giving Matt a second to realize what he had just done. He looked around to see the four men had killed without hesitation. His eyes shot down to his hands to see the blood starting to dry. Matt looked at Michelle with tears in his eyes, and he saw the tears in hers. Matt barely felt the pinch in his neck as he dropped to his knees.

He brought his blood covered hand to his neck looking for what had pinched him, and found a little metal dart. _Fuck_, he thought as he lost consciousness.

…

Matt punched the wall of his cell as he dropped into the corner. He buried his head in his knees and let his eyes tear up. _I can't ever face her again. She's seen the side of me I never wanted to bring back. I wanted rid of that part of me, and he showed up in front of the only person to care for me since I've been back_. Matt was so absorbed in his hate that he didn't notice the cell door slide open.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and his head jumped up, hoping to see the woman he desired. He was disappointed when he didn't see her, but instead saw the man he saved. Through the blurred vision, he made out the strong face that belonged to someone that Matt felt he should know. The man smiled down at him and gave him a hand, silently offering to help Matt up. When the man's wrist became exposed, it became apparent why he should know this man. The underside of his wrist contained a faded tattoo of a snowflake.

Reichen Schnee, the richest man in the world. Matt allowed Mr. Schnee to help him up. When Matt stood, he received a firm handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Ryker. I never got the chance to thank you." As he smiled, he noticed the strain on Matt's eyes. "Are you okay, Mr. Ryker?"

Matt shook his head. "I screwed up back there, not that you would care."

"Mr. Ryker, I know that I may come off as a rich, heartless man, but I assure you I care. In fact, you'll be happy to know that because you saved me, you no longer have a debt. After you left, I talked to the girl you were speaking with, and as shocked as she was, she was helpful in allowing me access to your accounts. I have removed all debt from your shoulders. And I have one more thing to give you." Mr. Schnee pulled a large paper packet out of his coat and handed it to Matt.

Matt's hands wrapped around the thick yellow folder and Matt looked to Reichen Schnee confused. Mr. Schnee motioned for Matt to open the folder and smiled as Matt read the heading to the first page. "Is this…" Matt started, but didn't finish, as Mr. Schnee excitedly continued for him. "An employee contract. I'm offering you a job, Mr. Ryker."

**AN: So, there we go. First chapter is finished and I'd love to know what you think so far. And now that I'm not keeping you from my story, I'll tell you people my list of warnings I was planning on doing at the top.**

**1. I have a dark, twisted sense of humor. If I can, I will make a dark twisted joke that may offend some people. I am not racist. I don't hate anybody until you give me reason to hate you. No one should actually take offense if I say something mean. If I do actually offend you, please leave a comment with (if you want) your e-mail and I will send you a personal apology and an entertaining picture.**

**2. I am an asshole. If I put the characters into a terrible situation, expect the worse to happen. Nobody will walk away from any fight without have physical or emotional trauma.**

**3. This will get pretty lemon-y. I am a "horny teenager" and will have a ton of smut in the story for two reasons. I need it to progress my secret plot, or I'm in the mood to write about sex and the rest of the internet can't write sex with enough class for my taste.**

**4. Did I say I'm an asshole?**

**5. I am doing this story on the side of many, many things. I am in school, I'm a gamer, I've got a list of 7 books I still have to read, I'm writing a novel, and I'm an artist with several projects still unfinished. In other words, I'm busy. This story may not always be updated very quickly. But lucky you, this chapter took me 5 hours total to write, check, double check, and triple check. I'm a quick writer, and all I do when I'm working on other things is think about stories, so I shouldn't be lacking.**

**6. I check this story three times for grammatical and plot errors, but I'm only human. KINDLY bring them up to me and when I get time, I'll fix them. **

**7. Don't ask for shout outs. I will only mention girls who are particularly cute, and since I'm doubting the chances that any would actually read my story, just don't ask. (I'm kidding. If you're a girl reading this, I'm not saying you aren't cute; I'm just a pessimistic asshole who doesn't want the comments to be spammed with people asking. I'm sure you're adorable, I just don't want to deal with those)**

**8. The story will be mostly about Ruby and Weiss past this point, but I needed to get the new character who will play a major role in the rest of the story, into the story in a bad-ass way.**

**That's about it. Keep this in mind when you're reading. If you actually read this instead of just skipping to the next chapter (that's what I do), than you deserve a cookie. Sadly, I can't give you one, so you can ignore the rest of my author's notes if you prefer. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Don't die -Pancake**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm going to start bitching about this sight. Why? Because I can! Maybe by the next couple chapters, I just won't give a fuck anymore and just write the chapter**

**How do you people complain about writing chapters? I mean, it too five fucking hours total to write this shit and check it over! How the hell are people having problems writing 500 words per chapter and they don't even look for grammar mistakes? I wrote the first chapter in my free time at night because I was bored after finishing all work I had to do. Another thing that gets me is the details some other authors use. Like, I understand that Fan fiction is fiction from the story's view, but people who don't know shit about the characters shouldn't be writing a fiction for this show/movie/book/anime/what-ever. Someone had Weiss pick something because it was cool. First off, the character wouldn't do that. Second, she's a snooty, white, rich girl. She won't want what's cool; she'll want what sounds better from a rich perspective. **

**Sorry you people have to listen to me hate on the society I'm trying to impress because I myself am a complete asshole. Did I mention that? Now for the story. For those of you who actually read this for some reason or another, leave me your email and I'll send you a picture of Hitler being a bad-ass, playing Marco-Polo with a bunch of naked women. Not because the women are hot (They're Aryan, of course they are) but because possession of this photo may complete your life. **

Chapter Two: The New Hard-ass

_Ruby Rose_

Ruby shot up in her bed and searched the room anxiously. Her eyes were unable to adjust and the blackness swept over her like a blanket. She squealed, fearing that the demon in her nightmare had followed her to this black dimension. A hand wrapped around her arm and Ruby swung. Her fist was stopped mid-swing, being gripped in the air. Ruby started to struggle, but slowly settled as she felt what had grabbed her.

The skin of the hand around her knuckles was soft. Ruby's eyes were able to clear and her surroundings were revealed to her. The faint moonlight broke through the curtains, striking the white skin and hair of the woman in front of her. Weiss looked worried, more than she had before. "Ruby, what is wrong with you?"

"I… I'm sorry Weiss. Must have had a nightmare," Ruby responded, now feeling embarrassed that she woke her partner. Weiss showed her relief for brief seconds before she let her irritation ensue. "Well if you're alright now, can we get back to sleep? We have classes in a few hours and the two of us have spent the night studying. I'm tired, Ruby."

Ruby put her head back onto her pillow as she listened to Weiss climb back into bed. _This could be your chance, Ruby! Ask her, and figure this out right now._ Ruby leaned her head over the edge and looked down at Weiss. "Hey, Weiss, I'm a little nervous. Do…do you mind if I could, maybe, if you don't mind… sleep with you?"

Weiss looked at her partner, annoyed, but finally sighed. "Fine. But you have to go right to sleep." Ruby silently cheered and leapt from her bunk. Weiss rolled her eyes and scooted farther to the wall. Ruby crawled under the covers and lay next to her partner. _Come on Rose. Do it! Say something!_ "Hey Weiss, why did you help me?"

Weiss responded without opening her eyes. "Because you were having problems."

"But you haven't helped me before."

"You're my partner, Ruby. I have to help you."

"So you don't want to?" Ruby felt her heart break. With five simple words, Weiss had crushed her heart. Ruby felt her insides tighten up and a tear roll down her cheek and to her nose. Luckily, she wasn't facing Weiss. She couldn't let her feelings be shown now that she knew Weiss didn't even care for her as a friend.

"Ruby…" Weiss started. She didn't finish, but instead, put her arm around Ruby. _Oh my god! Is Weiss really doing this? Play it cool, Ruby. Don't over react. Normal knees!_ Ruby pushed her body against Weiss' and felt the around constrict around her. She felt safe in Weiss' arm. No one could hurt her if Weiss could protect her. Ruby sighed as she let herself fall to sleep.

_Weiss Schnee_

Weiss awoke to the sound of moans and squeaks coming from the bed above. She groggily opened her eyes and looked to the bed that hung above her face. It gently swayed as Ruby made little noises. Weiss could hear some cries coming from the top bunk. Weiss crawled from her bed and stood. _What now…_

Weiss' annoyance faded when she laid eyes on Ruby. Her forehead was caked in sweat, her eyes clenched tight with tears streaming free, her nose was red, and her body was wrapped into a ball. Ruby tossed and turned as she tried to escape _something_. Weiss whispered to her partner. "Ruby? Ruby, please wake up. Are you okay?"

Ruby shot up and frantically looked around the room. Her breathing quickened and her pupils expanded. Weiss put her hand out to touch Ruby and was shocked when Ruby threw a punch at her. Weiss caught the fist and waited for Ruby to calm, waiting for her touch to calm the young girl. _Why does this work? How do I calm her down so well?_

As soon as she thought that Ruby was coherent, Weiss got her attention. "Ruby, what is wrong with you?" The second she said that, she knew it was a mistake. Ruby looked down and tried to run away from her. _Why do I have to be such a bitch?_

"I… I'm sorry Weiss. Must have had a nightmare," Ruby cried to her. Weiss hated herself for making Ruby feel so bad and to add to her anger, she let it show. She yelled at herself mentally as she tried to put Ruby back to sleep. "Well if you're alright now, can we get back to sleep? We have classes in a few hours and the two of us have spent the night studying. I'm tired, Ruby." _What the fuck? Why would you say that? Fix it, you heartless bitch!_

Weiss gave up. Maybe Ruby would forget if they just went to sleep. Maybe she wouldn't. _At least she still thinks you're a bitch and won't detect your infatuation with her. But would it be all bad? She's young. Maybe she hasn't gone through that phase of her sexuality, and who better to guide her than her partner? No. You can't do this. Not only does she trust you, but you can't take advantage of her impressionable mind._

"Hey, Weiss. I'm a little nervous. Do…do you mind if I could, maybe, if you don't mind… sleep with you?" _NO. YOU HAVE TO SAY NO. You can't control yourself if she gets that close. You need to be able to look her in the eye tomorrow, Weiss._ Weiss hesitated before she responded with an answer that argued with every logical section of her brain. "Fine. But you have to go right to sleep." _STOP. Don't give in. Stop it. Change your mind! Something, Weiss!_

Ruby came down from her bed and crawled under the sheets with Weiss. The mere proximity of Ruby drove Weiss to the brink of insanity. She could feel the dampness grow under her night gown.

"Hey Weiss, why did you help me?" _Because I love you, you dolt!_

"Because you were having problems."

"But you haven't helped me before." _How do I respond to that? "Oh, sorry. I thought that if I show too much interest, you'd catch on." Why are you questioning this, Ruby? Can't you just be as happy as I am about how close we are? _"You're my partner, Ruby. I have to help you."

"So you don't want to?" She could hear it. She knew that Ruby was trying to hide it, but Weiss could hear the sobs coming from Ruby. _Good job, you stupid bitch. You made her cry because you don't how not to be heartless. How can you fix this?_ Weiss realized what this socially awkward 16 year old would want more than anything when she's sad. "Ruby…" Weiss started to ask permission, but knew that it didn't matter. Weiss reached forward and draped her arm over Ruby's waist.

She felt Ruby tense for a few seconds, and then push her body closer to Weiss'. Weiss constricted her arm to put Ruby's slender body right against hers. Holding her young companion this close made Weiss's heart flutter. Weiss fell deep into sleep; happy that Ruby had woke her to end up like this.

…

The sunlight broke through the window and struck Weiss' face. Her eyelids could no longer hide the sensitive pupils form the bright light. They fluttered open to see the black hair sitting in front of her. She pulled her arm tighter and her wrist fell in between Ruby's petite breasts. Her face reddened as Ruby's breast formed around her hand, un-constricted by a bra. She twisted her hand slightly and cupped one of the breasts. The corner of Weiss' mouth touched her ears as she bounced the boob in her hand.

To Weiss, this was absolute bliss. Her underwear dampened as she jiggled the supple breast over and over. _God, why can't I do this every morning? This is so relaxing, therapeutic. I wish I could put my face against it. That would feel so gr…_

"Uh, Weiss?" _Oh shit_. Weiss let go and swiftly pulled her hand back. She pulled away from Ruby and rolled over. She let her face grow to the shade of Ruby's cape as she scooted away from her obsession. Ruby laid her hand onto Weiss' shoulder and spoke nervously to her partner. "I'm going to go get ready for the day. Thanks for letting me sleep here, I feel a lot better." Weiss felt the weight in the bed shift, but not in the way she expected. She felt a presence over her and then she felt the hot breath on her ear. "I especially loved the wake-up call." Ruby jumped from her bed and walked away. Weiss was left alone with her thoughts.

_What just happened? Did Ruby really just say she enjoyed me playing with her breasts? This can't be real. I must still be dreaming. Weiss, you obviously imagined that to justify the unrespectable act you just committed to the poor girl. I wish you didn't, though. I need her._

_Matt Ryker_

"Hey, can you open these doors?" Matt yelled at the pilot of the airship. The pilot put his thumb up and pressed a button. The metal door hissed and slowly slid open, revealing the sunlight and cityscape. Matt reached to the ceiling rail and planted his knew dress shoes into the metal grating. The wind rushed through his freshly trimmed hair as he leaned out of the door. He looked at the city for as long as he could before the wind became too much.

"Mr. Ryker! May I continue?" Mr. Schnee interrupted. Matt leaned back in and smiled at his new boss. "Sorry sir. They never let us do that in the military. Continue." Mr. Schnee rolled his eyes and produced several items. Mr. Schnee held up the yellow folder from the bunch and handed it to Matt. "Your paperwork. You will start teaching Strategic Combat with 4 classes throughout the day. I understand you aren't used to being a teacher, but you'll be teaching the students combat, which from what I've seen, you're good at. In your free time, I want you to keep an eye on my daughter. Don't act suspicious, but don't get too separated."

Matt nodded and took the folder, putting it under his arm. He gave his attention back to Mr. Schnee. "Next, here is your new scroll. Use it for whatever you like." Mr. Schnee winked as he handed it over. "But remember to keep me up-to-date with Weiss' events. Don't tell me too much with her personal life. I'd like to at least come off as a good dad when she finds out you're spying on her. And finally, I got you a present." He pulled a long, thin, black case from his suit coat and handed it to Matt. The ex-soldier took the case appreciatively and smiled. "You didn't have to sir. You've given me a job, a second chance, a weapon, and retirement. I don't need anything else."

Mr. Schnee motioned for Matt to open the box, and Matt did. The velvet lined case snapped open to reveal a pair of sunglasses. Matt pulled them out to study the wire-frame aviators. The lenses were pitch-black, as black as an eternal abyss, keeping light from breaking the surface of the glass. The wire surrounding the frame was dusted black, not silver. He put them on, only to be surprised by the clarity of the world on the other side of the black glass. "They look good on you, Mr. Ryker. I hope you enjoy them."

"How can I ever repay you, Mr. Schnee? I feel as though I owe you so much."

Mr. Schnee put his hand on Matt's shoulder and sighed. "I'm rich, Matt. You can't pay me with any amount of money to change status. It's also my fault that nice girl is afraid of you. The best answer I can give you is to keep my daughter safe. I'd give my life for hers, but I doubt she'd approve of daddy hanging over her. My daughter is a brave woman, Mr. Ryker, but I would feel better knowing you will be there to end any life that threatens hers. I thank you for that."

Matt smiled and took the wealthiest hand he had ever touched off of his shoulder, firmly shaking it. The airship banked and the two tipped. Matt regained his balance and kept Mr. Schnee from toppling over onto the floor. Matt looked out the door to see the courtyard to his new office, the shining academy of Beacon. Matt grabbed his bag and the first of many rifles and slung them over his shoulder. The ship hovered about a story from the ground, but for Matt, this was no problem. _No worse than drops back in the desert. Just won't be landing in sand this time._

The concrete thumped as Matt landed and rolled. When he regained his stance, he turned to the airship and waved goodbye to his employer. When he was sure the airship was sufficiently out of view, he made his way to his new classroom.

Ruby Rose

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby choked as she attempted to get the heiress' attention. Little to her knowledge, Weiss' attention was always on her. Weiss turned to Ruby and smiled, "Yes, Ruby?"

The sincerity and kindness in Weiss' voice scared Ruby. Ruby had noticed a change in her partner's behavior, starting from actually being kind and ending with playing with Ruby's breast while they slept together. Ruby silently prayed that Weiss was feeling the same way, or could at least help Ruby with these feelings that crept into her heart. Ruby wasn't even sure she knew what she felt, just that she needed to be near Weiss, to see Weiss, and even to smell Weiss. This was all too new to her, and it scared Ruby.

"I need to talk to you."

"About?" Weiss turned red as Ruby mentioned the idea of talking.

"About… stuff. I'm not really sure, but I hope you know." Weiss turned away from Ruby to look at the front of the room and check for the teacher. He still wasn't here yet, and Weiss turned back. "I guess so," Weiss said painfully. "Professor Archer still isn't here yet. We probably have a few minutes."

Ruby didn't like the way Weiss talked. Not because it was mean, like normal, but because Weiss was sounding scared. Ruby felt like she was going to bring up a conversation that Weiss knew about and dreaded. Part of Ruby's brain started to decide whether or not to back out, but the other had different plans. The right side had more control in this situation. "What happened this morning?"

"Oh, uh… What are you talking about?" Weiss transformed into a rainbow of reds as she asked.

"You know very well," Ruby responded sternly. She mentally berated herself for being mean. This was a difficult subject. She woke up to another girl that she has feelings for jiggling her breast around, how could this not be difficult?

"I… uh…"

"Weiss, I'm scared and confused right now. I've been thinking about a lot of things concerning you, lately, and then I wake up to that. I just… need to know how to feel about it. Should it turn into something more, or just be forgotten because you were just curious?" Ruby put on her best puppy-dog eyes and looked into the light blue irises. Weiss didn't answer, but instead, leaned in close to Ruby. Ruby started to panic. _Weiss? Are you serious? Do you have feelings, too? Am I about to have my first kiss? What will she taste like? I bet she tastes amazing!_

Ruby closed her eyes and waited for the touch of their lips, but they never came. Instead, Ruby was startled by the door swinging open and the tapping of shoes. Ruby opened her eyes to see a male in his mid-thirties. His blonde hair was parted to the left and combed like a wave over his forehead. A pair of all black aviators hung from the bridge of his nose, just below his eyes, letting him see the class in proper light. He wore black dress shoes, the traditional red dress pants of Beacon, but his white shirt wasn't done properly. Two buttons on top were undone and the sleeves were rolled to his elbow. Instead of a tie or the vest that usually went on top of the shirt, he wore a chain with two dog tags hanging down his front. On his right leg was a thick metal plate, attached by black straps. The plate held a large handgun with knives hooked to it, and several magazines for the gun.

The blonde man un-slung a military assault rifle from his shoulder to the desk and dropped a duffle bag near it. As the bag hit the desk, it clanged and clanked as though it were full of metal. The blonde took his sunglasses off and placed them on the desk. He held up a finger and reached into his duffle bag. "Give me a second, please." He searched for a minute before he pulled an energy drink out and popped the top. The man started to chug it. Weiss raised her hand and waited for his attention to leave the sugary liquid. "Sir, who are you?" she finally asked.

The man placed the can on the desk and turned to her. "Ah, yes. That's a good question. Who am I? Am I a new student? No, much too old. How about a maniac? Still no, although that's more reasonable than the previous. I am carrying about 11 different weapons on me. The most reasonable thing to assume is that I'm your teacher. I am dressed in Beacon's dress pants, but I wouldn't wear the blazer. Just couldn't do it. Not high-class enough to pull it off."

"Sir, I don't mean to offend you, but you aren't our teacher," Weiss returned. Ruby could tell that Weiss was mad at him. This man had just walked in and tried to make her look like an idiot. Ruby would've been hit by now.

"This packet of paperwork says differently. You want to read it? I haven't even read through all of it. Maybe you could skim it for me and give me an overview. I have four classes to teach in a row and I'd love if you could just tell me anything important so I don't get in trouble." The man tossed Weiss the yellow packet with Beacon's emblem stamped on the front. Weiss growled at him and opened the packet. The man smiled back at her and reached into his bag. "Want a cookie? I'm fucking starving. Haven't eaten since yesterday. I was up all night working on some new toys."

"I'll pass," Weiss sneered. Ruby, however, gave a different reaction. She beamed at the sight of chocolate chip cookies. The man took notice and smiled. He didn't show his teeth this time, as he was chewing on a cookie. He walked up to Ruby and held the tray of cookies too her. He swallowed his bite and opened his mouth. "Want one, little red?"

Ruby took one and thanked him. He shook his head and laughed. "I saw the excitement in your eyes, kid. Take a few." The man set the tray in front of Ruby and walked back to the front. He turned to the class and introduced himself. "My name is Matthew Ryker. As Snow White over here is double checking, I am your new teacher. Professor Archer has either retired, or taken a less tedious position. Don't call me professor, just call me mister. I'm too young and inexperienced to be considered a professor. Plus, it makes me feel old. I'm obviously sexy, right?" He ran his hand through his hair and whipped it to the side, ending in a pose. Ruby giggled at his over-dramatized pose. "Extra credit when you humor me, kiddos," he laughed.

He leaned on his desk and looked out over the crowd. "Alright. Now, I have no clue who anyone but little red and the snow princess are, so we're going to do an activity. Cheesy, right? Well, this won't just be going around with your names, I need more than that. You're going to come down here, say your name, your classification as a warrior, your weapon, your special ability, and finally, you're going to pose like you're overly flaming and on a runway for Vale's Next Top Model. Understand?"

"Since I've asked something ridiculous, I'll go first. Matt Ryker. I am a weapons expert from the military Special Forces. My weapon is Fear." Mr. Ryker pulled the gun from the plate on his side and held it up for the class to see. "Desert Eagle hand gun with two detachable blades…" He grabbed one blade from its place and flipped the gun to hold it by the second blade. He whipped his right hand down and the gun was returned to its place on the plate while he held the knife. He held the knives up to show, and slipped them into his belt. "… and my bullet types are changed depending on the dust they hold. I have fire, explosive, and ice. My special ability won't seem special to you hunters and huntresses, but it's the ability to notice. My mind works to take everything in and process it quickly in the middle of the fight. Some of you have super-human abilities, but mine just tells me where and how to strike. I can figure out some of your darkest secrets in seconds just from looking at you. Of course, I won't try. That'd be rude of me, and I'm already coming off as an ass to princess, here." He looked to Weiss and smiled. He did his pose and moved from the center. He looked to Ruby and smiled at her. "Little red, wanna go next? You seem like you don't hate me."

Ruby nodded and walked to the front. She looked at the crowd, causing her to grow anxious. _What do they all think of me? What if I do something wrong?_ "I… I'm Ruby, and I'm a scythe wielder." Ruby looked out at her friends and hesitated before pulling Crescent Rose out from her cape. After unfolding it, she stood anxiously waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. At least, until Mr. Ryker spoke. "Little red, it's okay. I understand you're nervous but I can tell you that at least 70 percent of the kids here don't care. The ones who do are your friends and me. They don't care if you mess up and I already have seen you mess up. Be easy, child. It's not like going for a job interview."

Ruby looked at him, shocked. Had the teacher just helped her, or made things worse? He stepped up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I can tell what you're thinking. It's in your eyes. So let me point a few things out." Mr. Ryker dropped to one knee and started to whisper in her ear. "Carefully look at the rows and see whose paying attention. You're looking at the crowd as a whole, but don't do that. Look at everyone individually. How many are actually looking at you or awake. And I mean looking, not staring. Your friends, right? The people you make eye contact with and they smile; those are the people who care enough to watch you." He stood and returned to his place. "Besides, this isn't for them, it's for me."

Ruby looked at her friends and continued without stalling, knowing that they were the only ones to care. Weiss went after Ruby and was followed by Blake and Yang. The rest of the class went through their names and credentials, and in no time, class was over. As everyone left, Ruby wanted to say one last thing to her new teacher. "Thank you, Mr. Ryker. And here's your cookies back." Mr. Ryker looked down at the half eaten tray and smiled. "No problem little red. And you can keep that, you seem to like them and I have more food. Make sure to share with your girlfriend. Trust me; it causes fights if you don't."

Ruby blushed. She started to shake as he read through the packet that Weiss had returned. "Tell her she's mean. Couldn't even tell me what was in here." Ruby shook her head at him and stared in disbelief. "How did you know?" She nervously asked him.

He smiled for a second and then grew concerned. "Really? Oh, you two aren't together yet. You're scared, aren't you? My bad. When I walked in, you pulled away like I might catch you, the cute smiles you gave each-other, the constant empty stares. I assumed there was already something. You shouldn't be so worried, little red. She obviously likes you. Just go for it."

She shook his hand quickly and rushed from the room. _I didn't notice any of that. Well, I did notice when we almost kissed, but nothing else. Should I just ask her? God, why can't I get real answers? Maybe Mr. Ryker did just give me real answers and I'm afraid that's what's happening. What if we do get in a relationship, am I allowed to like girls? What will dad think? Or uncle Qrow? Or Yang, for that matter? Yang might kill Weiss. But I could be happy, right?_

**Sorry this chapter was so long. Sorry to those of you that read the top AN. Sorry they didn't kiss. Sorry if you hate this story. Sorry if you don't like the cocky teacher I added. Sorry if you don't like my writing. Sorry that you might be a cunt. No wait, you lack both the depth and warmth.**

**OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH. **

**Just kidding. If you like my story, I love you. My character is pretty much going to instruct Ruby on how to handle the situation. Forget the whole "He's a hypocrite because he can't get that one girl to go out with him" stuff for a little, because I will use that later. He kind of becomes Ruby's mentor with this, despite becoming a total dick next chapter. You'll see what I mean.**

**Also, before I get any questions about it: Reichen is German for Rich. Like, Richard. I thought I'd continue that for Weiss' whole family. Let me know what you think. I don't remember any mention of an actual name for him in the series, but hey, I'll change it if I'm wrong. And for those of you who still don't get it: Rich Snow. [Wealthy] Snow. You know, ha ha. Puns. Super funny. Fuck you, too. **

**If I offend you at all, just ignore me. I don't mean too, it's just my humor. My friends understand it, and most of the internet seems to be that way, so I'm not censoring myself for you people. Besides, the "meaner" I am to you jokingly, the more I like you, so you've got that going for you, which is nice. I hope I don't lose you as a fan of my story because I enjoy being a dick.**

**-Pancake**

**So, before I post this, I'd like to let you know that this, along with the next chapter, was written the same night as the first one. I posted the first to see what you thought and you all liked it so I guess you can have more. So this gives me reason for my ranting before. **

**-Pancake again**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, yeah. This is the chapter that starts the smut. I'm guessing that most of you reading this are only here for that, so BOOM, here you go. Sorry about the ranting and all that. No one listens to me in real life, and you probably don't either, but at least I can force it at you! Have fun you crazy fanatics.**

* * *

_Weiss Schnee_

Team RWBY sat in Mr. Ryker's room waiting for class to start. It technically should have started. They weren't waiting for a time, they were waiting on him. Mr. Ryker had been late for the second day in a row, and he'd only been a teacher for two days. Weiss decided he wasn't going to make it. That annoying thirty year old would get fired, maybe even before the end of the year.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby calmly asked. _Oh no! Not this again. I almost kissed her yesterday and let myself be found out. That dolt is going to get you into serious trouble. Don't fall for her attractiveness. Just because she's adorable doesn't mean you should confuse her!_ Weiss started to panic and her mind raced. She feared that Ruby would end up falling for her and Weiss knew she wouldn't be able to resist. Last time this was brought up, Weiss almost kissed her.

The door opened and Mr. Ryker walked in carrying a large assortment of items. There was a duffle bag over his arm and a grocery bag in his hands. He walked over in front of Ruby and Weiss and reached into his bag. He brought an unopened package of cookies into view and set them on the desk in front of them. "Got you and Snow White a present, little Red." He smiled and walked back to his desk, dropping this new duffle bag by his first one.

He turned to the class and glanced around the room. "Good morning," He began, but was interrupted quickly.

"It's afternoon, Mr. Ryker," Weiss sneered at him. She just kept finding more ways to hate this guy. Ruby leaned over and whispered into her ear, her hot breathe being blown onto her neck before the icy comment was made. "What's wrong with you, Weiss? That was ruder than usual."

Weiss' heart snapped. Her obsession just hurt her without realizing it and Weiss knew she was a bitch. Hearing Ruby say that she was normally rude broke her down on the inside. Weiss wanted to cry, but she couldn't, she had to maintain her appearance as iron. _I'll drown my problems later_, she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Schnee. Good afternoon class. Excuse my lateness, I needed to pick some stuff up for myself and Ms. Rose and Schnee. Before any of you accuse me of picking favorites, I'm not. In fact, it's to make up for today." His tone and facial expression changed from gleeful to stern. "Today starts my first lesson. Yesterday you told me your skills and weapons. Today, I'm going to show you how you can't use them. Everything that makes you 'special' is actually a distraction in battle. I, of course, can't judge you without seeing you in combat, so that's just what we'll do. I'm going to start with Ms. Schnee and then Ms. Rose. They will get three tries to take me down. Your job is to pay attention to everything they do wrong."

He turned and glared at Weiss, who was taken aback by the teacher's harshness. He snapped and pointed at the ground in front of him. "Let's go, Ms. Schnee. Are you deaf? I said we're starting with you." Weiss stood and awkwardly made her way into the isle, but once she got there, she presented herself with pride. She reached the front and stood in front of him. He walked over to his desk, typed some things into his computer and turned it, producing a timer. He moved back in front of her and crossed his arms. He looked at the monitor one last time before he turned to her and said 'Go.'

The clock started and Weiss readied herself. _Right foot forwar_- she was cut off by the fist that swung into her stomach. She bent over and landed on something hard and felt her insides turn as she went upside down and hit the ground. She couldn't breathe for a minute, and realized it was the shoe placed on her chest. Mr. Ryker was standing with one foot on her chest, looking down at her with a scornful grin. He looked up at the class and left Weiss to herself for a second.

She only barely heard his questions. "What did she do wrong, class?" He took his boot off her chest and picked her up while one student answered him. He looked into her eyes for a second then let her stand on her own. "You're good."

She regained her balance and he asked her the same question. "Do you know what you did wrong, Ms. Schnee?" She glared at him and snapped, "I didn't have time to think while you were throwing me to the ground!" The room grew silent and Weiss was left alone in front of the disapproving stares. They had all watched the heiress fail in seconds, and Weiss feared the loss of their respect.

"You took too long. You won't have time to prepare your stance in real combat. The Grimm might be stupid enough to wait, but people sure won't. Know what to do before you get out there." He held up two fingers and bent them towards himself. "Go"

Weiss blocked his attack this time. She wasn't going down so quickly. She hit him in the face with Myrtenaster and propelled him away from her with a symbol. She took this chance to charge the ice Dust in her sword. She stabbed the ground as he lunged at her and his leg was frozen in place. Thinking he was stuck, Weiss let her guard down for a moment too long. There was an ear-splitting thud, and Weiss was on the ground. She opened her eyes and see Mr. Ryker holding her down and his hand gun in his hand. "Good thinking, but I'm quicker with freeing myself than you are at trapping me."

"How did you…" Weiss started. This time, he had been nicer when taking her down. She didn't hurt quite as much, but then again, he was still an asshole.

"Fear shoots incendiary Dust rounds. I melted the ice." He helped her up and stepped back. "Again, go."

This time, Weiss tried offence. She charged and stabbed at him. This didn't work and within seconds of beginning, she was disarmed. His hand movements were too quick, and he ripped the sword from her grasp by the blade. "Do you even want to continue?" he said with pity. She grew red and angry. She was determined to regain her honor and defeat this half ass of a teacher. "Of course," she sneered at him.

"You're fucked and you still keep going. I like it. That takes a lot of balls." He smiled at his inappropriate joke. Not only was the joke immature, he was an adult talking to a group of people who were no more than nineteen. Weiss really hated this guy.

Weiss placed a symbol on the floor and one at her back. The one below pushed her off and the one above pushed her at him. She saw him prepare and pushed herself to the side with a fresh one, moving her out of the way from his attack. She landed and went for her sword at his belt, yanking it free and getting into her stance for an attack. She watched him smile and fold his arms. Then she felt the breeze going across the back of her legs. She looked down and realized why he'd been so fooled by her move. He, in fact, wasn't fooled. He lifted and _tied_ her skirt up as she flew past him.

She quickly reached down to cover up and was pulled down to the ground by the rope she hadn't realized was at her ankle. He tossed a blanket, which he had at some time 'coincidently' grabbed, over her. He walked over and stood above her. "Let's review. You take way too long to attack because you're so worried about it being perfect. You don't pay attention to the weapons your enemy possesses. You don't know when to, at least, fake giving up. And most of all, you wear a skirt to fly around on your symbols. You are incredibly easy to predict, Ms. Schnee. Think smarter, not cockier. You aren't the best, and the moment you realize that your enemy could easily kill you without breaking a sweat, the moment you have a chance."

He grabbed the knife from his gun and handed it to her. "Get your skirt fixed. I apologize for stooping that low."

…

Weiss furiously stormed from the room. Ruby burst out to follow her, but for once, Weiss was ignoring the beautiful girl. Weiss could barely hear Ruby shouting at her while she covered her face. She rubbed her eyes and found that her palms were wet. She could feel the salty tears running down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and squeezed them shut. Her breaths became rapid as she made her way back to her room.

She threw the door opened and went to Yang's bed. She removed the covers and reached for the bottle of scotch that Yang conveniently had. Weiss tore the cork out and started to chug the bottle. She could feel the fire rising from her stomach as it protested the harsh, foreign liquor. She stopped only when she felt as though her lungs were going to melt. She curled up in the corner of her bed and clutched the bottle tightly as the tears and sobbed poured from her.

Never had anyone showed her up. Never had someone been so rude. Never had someone been so _brutish_ to her delicate exterior. And never had anyone dishonored her in front of the girl she loved. This was a new pain, the pain of losing.

Weiss looked up when she heard the door creak open. There in the door way stood Ruby in complete shock. She slowly walked over to the bed. Weiss screamed at the silver eyed girl to leave, but when Ruby remained on her course, Weiss threw her bottle. She couldn't think of anything else logical to do. She couldn't even think. All she _knew_ is that no one could see her like this.

Ruby easily dodged the badly thrown bottle and crawled onto the bed next to her. She put her arms around Weiss and she felt the horror and chills disappear. Ruby held the heiress tighter and Weiss put her head into Ruby's shoulder to cry. Weiss could feel the hand running down her back and petting her hair.

…Never had anyone been this kind to her. Never had anyone, not even her father, shown her this much love and compassion. _Maybe Ruby could be right for me. Maybe I do need her_.

Weiss slowly stopped crying and noticed the sweet nothings being whispered into her ear. "It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. You'll show him up eventually. You're better than him. You're more powerful. More attractive…" She now knew that Ruby was right for her. She looked up into Ruby's eyes. The young girl smiled and her eyes sparkled. Weiss leaned closer to the sweet lips that had just said so many nice things about her. They touched hers for a just a second, but the longest second of Weiss' life.

She pulled away and looked into Ruby's eyes. Ruby's eyes were bright, but frightened. Weiss was sure that this was right. The kiss just felt so right. She hopped that Ruby felt it too.

Weiss leaned in again, but this time waited for Ruby to kiss her. Their hot breath mixed in front of Weiss' nose as she waited for the kiss that would decide the fate of the pair. The kiss that should have been forbidden. The kiss that shouldn't have happened. The kiss that Weiss needed. The kiss that would make all fears disappear. This was the kiss that would help her make it through any problem.

Ruby finally came closer, brushing her lips upon Weiss'. _Why won't she kiss me?_ Weiss' fears grew. Weiss parted her lips just a little and felt the gap fill in with a squishy flesh. Sparks flew down Weiss' spine and the fiery feeling in her stomach was replaced with one of pleasure. The kiss grew more aggressive and Weiss realized she wasn't breathing. She attacked at the plush warm lips that were locked onto hers.

Ruby pulled away and gasped for air. Weiss breathed in the scent of her partner. "Sorry, air," Ruby panted.

"I don't need air, I just need you," Weiss whispered as she gently pressed her lips to Ruby's. Weiss tugged at the cape and it slipped free. Ruby squeaked in surprise and Weiss pulled back. Ruby's face light up like Rudolf's nose. "Sorry, Weiss. I just normally don't take that off in this outfit. I feel kinda naked."

Weiss leaned in really close to Ruby and whispered into her ear, "I like you naked."

* * *

_Matt Ryker_

Matt leaned back into his chair. He looked at the many styles of weapons that hung from the walls of his classroom. He turned back to the room full of students, all waiting for him. The rest of his day had not gone well, not since Weiss and Ruby stormed out of his room.

He finished the class with another student instead of the red caped girl and whipped ass. The student was, of course, no match for his many years of combat experience. This continued throughout the day as student after student hit the ground. Matt knew he'd made some enemies today, but in the end, he knew they would be better when they finally learned how to take them down.

He looked up at the class and walked to the front of the room. The student he had just beaten sat in the middle of the floor starring at the ground. He took a bottle of water over to the poor kid and sat next to him. The kid instantly scooted away. Matt looked up and around at the students. "You all know what I'm doing, right?"

When no one answered him, Matt put his head in his hands. He removed one of his hands and shooed at his class. "Class dismissed. I need a drink."

He hopped up and walked to his desk and pulled a bottle of whiskey from his bag. He unscrewed the top and took a sip of the harsh liquid. He picked the scroll up from his desk and pulled it opened. He tapped the button to call his soon-to-be furious boss. It rang for a few seconds before the call was answered and Mr. Schnee was in view on the screen. "Hello Mr. Ryker."

"Sir," Matt began, "I think I fucked up."

"What seems to be wrong?"

"It's your daughter. I think I went too far, today. I completely humiliated her and I think she's upset. I wanted to know what to do."

Mr. Schnee looked to the corner of the screen for a second while he thought. Matt grew nervous as the seconds of complete silence passed. "Nothing. Humiliation is good for an heiress. She needs to know that she will look like a fool at times and the only thing she can do is get better enough to show up the one who put her there in the first place."

Matt was slightly shocked. He was right of course, but for a rich, stuck up bastard, Mr. Schnee was pretty cool and logical about things. "Are you sure, sir? I mean, I really kicked her ass."

"Just don't break anything. I trust you know what you're doing. I read your file and saw the outcomes of the men you have trained. Make her better Mr. Ryker." With that, Mr. Schnee ended the call. Matt leaned back in his chair and took another swig. _Alright, let's get this over with_.

Matt stood up and walked out of his room. He had to some apologies and explanations to give out. He walked down the hallway towards the dorms and the room that team RWBY was placed in. The hallways were empty thanks to most teachers. The hallways were almost bare.

_Almost_

Someone had been through here not too long ago, and as that isn't uncommon for a school's hallway, something was wrong. The scent in the air smelled of perspiration. Sweat, and not from a person, but an _animal_. Matt knew of a few Faunus students, but why would someone be sweating down the hallway? There was also something more about the air. Not just the smell, but the feel.

Something about it felt heavy and warm. His nerves stood and Matt prepared, but wasn't sure what he was preparing for. This was an all too familiar sensation, but why wasn't it connecting to a name? _I haven't felt like this since reco…_

He stopped and grabbed Fear from his holster and held it to sights. His feet shuffled down the hall and he turned the corner. Standing in the center of the hall was a figure dressed in a white tunic and he held an assault rifle. Matt fired two incendiary shots and watched the figure fall limp and burn.

He broke into a sprint and burst down the hall. _Two more turns till I get to her hall_. He hit the left turn and came upon two more White Fang members making their way to Weiss' room. He pushed himself into the wall and placed foot after foot upon it. When he was even with the Fang in front, he jumped down. He grabbed onto the man and landed onto his skull, causing a cracking sound to erupt from his head and blood to pour onto the floor. Matt whipped the gun down and flicked the knives down. As the second man came upon the horrific scene, Matt swung the gun and drove the twin blades into his neck.

He ripped them out and continued running to the room. As he neared the room, he heard a scream and forced himself to run harder. The door came into sight and He sprinted along to wall and pushed off. He curled up while he flew through the air and felt the wood splinter around him. He felt the ground touch his shoulder and shifted his weight to roll the rest of his body. He instinctively went for his gun and scanned the room. He now knew what the scream was from.

Sitting on the bottom "bunk" was a fare skinned girl almost wrist deep into a dark-haired teenager with silver eyes. No one was hurt, Ruby and Weiss were having sex. _And I interrupted_.

* * *

**AN: Holy shit. I didn't realize that bar wasn't there. It's in the MS word format, but not the FF site's. lol. So, I fixed one thing. **

**Please let me know if I have any mistakes, choppy sections, stuff like that. I'm on vacation in Germany and I'm writing this at night since my days are packed. Thanks to the FIVE people that have given me support. It's nice to have new people telling me how fucking awesome I am. I should have the next chapter done within the month. Maybe. The buddy I'm traveling with looks at me weird every time I use the words "fan" and "fiction" in a row. I'm kidding. It'll be done within the week, traveling permit. I love that you guys are reading this, and I hope this wasn't too smutty for those of you who don't like it. I just wanted to make it awkward for Matt and then there is going to be some social issues in something like, chapter 5. **

**I love you. Kiss kiss. No homo.**

**-Pancake**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! I'm really. I haven't forgotten about you, but I've been having technical difficulties. My laptop broke and my desktop doesn't have MS office on it. And because my desktop doesn't have MS, I couldn't even get the file to upload to drive. I finally got my school Chromebook, and I could finally get the files uploaded so I could write for both you guys and the fans of my novel. I thank those of you who are still going to read it.**

* * *

Chapter Four: The light of the beacon falls

_Ruby Rose_

Ruby was very confused. Was she dreaming or was this real? This hurt more than she thought it should. She loved Weiss, so why was the touch so painful?

Weiss ran her hands down Ruby's bare skin. Ruby grimaced as Weiss kissed her stomach. This felt so wrong to her. _Why? Why can't I enjoy this?_

Then she felt it. It felt like a blade cutting into her stomach. Wasn't this moment supposed to be happy? I'm supposed to love this and her. The pain didn't last long, though. The pair was interrupted by a crash. Ruby looked up to see the new teacher, Mr. Ryker crouched on the ground. He looked over at them and his face changed colors. He averted his gaze towards the ground and stood. "Hey guys, you kinda need to put something on. We're under attack."

Three men in white tunics burst into the room and held their rifles up at Ryker. Mr. Ryker sighed and dropped low. Ruby saw his arm swing up quickly as he continued forward. Some kind of string emitted from the first man's chest. He doubled over and fell to the ground as the cord was pulled under the leg of the last man. Ryker stood and Jabbed the other end of the cord, a blade, into the third man's throat. Ryker pulled on the cord and the three bodies fell. Ryker pulled his gun out and fired several rounds into the mass. Blood splashed up at him and covered his clothes.

"Put some god damn pants on before you get us killed," he said in a huff.

Ruby looked at her teacher in shock. "You just… You just-" Ruby started. Ryker finished her sentence. "Killed people? Yeah, it's my job," he growled as he tossed both of the girls their skirts. He grabbed the cord and pulled. Twin combat knives flew into the air. Now Ruby recognized them. She watched her teacher as she slipped her skirt up and around her waist.

He held his gun up and latched the blades hilt of the blades on. They were part of Fear. Ruby quickly threw her night shirt on and squealed. "That is so cool!"

Weiss turned and dropped her jaw. "Cool? He just killed three people! He stabbed two and shot all of them."

Ruby barely contained her excitement as she spoke. "But did you see his weapon? EEEE!"

The window crashed opened a man grabbed onto Ruby's shoulder. She felt a warm liquid hit her face before she heard the shots. The grip on her shoulder released and touched her cheek to find the crimson liquid staining her fingers. "Okay, we can go."

_Weiss Schnee_

Weiss found it difficult to even stand, and here was the asshole that beat her up and he expected her to run? This imbecile of a man must be crazy. _What absurd reason would I have to run without the proper attire? _

"I see her! She's over here!" a husky voice yelled behind her from down the hall. _Okay, fine. I'll run._

"Mr. Ryker, where are we going?" Weiss shouted as Ruby pulled her along.

"Forward!" he said as he halted and fired in Weiss' direction. She heard grunts behind her, but kept running. Another man jumped around the corner, stopping Weiss and Ruby. Weiss went to grab her Rapier, but missed the grab and before she knew it, Ruby had struck the man with her scythe. Ryker ran by and shot the man on the floor and motioned for the pair to follow.

"Why do you kill them? They're already harmless!" Weiss screamed. Ryker stop and turned. He got into her face a whispered in a dark harsh tone, "Which one of us has gone to war?"

Weiss didn't answer, and Ryker turned away. He started to walk down and hall and Ruby shrugged and started to follow. Weiss didn't being shown up. In a drunken stupor, Weiss marched up to the ex soldier and pushed him. "What? So you get paid to shoot a few guys and you suddenly know best? How big of an ass are you?"

"I watched people die with the same ideals as you," Mr. Ryker said glumly. He turned to her and put his finger in her face. "I watched my _friends_ die because they thought that a wounded man would be of no harm. A wolf will only come back to kill you if you let it live. The hell I've been through, you don't make it through thinking people are kind deep down." She stood in shock for a moment.

Ryker turned away to continue down the hall, but stopped. "Know what? Knight Princess." Ryker turned and hit Weiss in the face. Weiss blacked out.

* * *

**AN: So, sorry for the short chapter, but that just seemed the place to end it. I know that it's much shorter than normal. Much, Much shorter. Don't worry though, because I'm gonna start writing the next one right now. I just thought that because so much had just happened, you'd need a break for a second to let it all sink in. I mean, yeah it was only about two pages worth (Word/Doc pages), but let's recap. Ruby didn't like losing her virginity, Matt saw them naked and having sex, Matt killed a total 6 people and then knocked out the girl he's paid to protect. SHIT WENT DOWN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sure you guys love watching cartoons from your childhood. While I'm writing, I'm watching one of the greatest shows ever, Samurai Jack. Well, guess not. I just finished while I wrote that. Fuck me… right? Well, anyway, have fun. Except, one warning. If you have PTSD, please don't read. I'll do a recap for you at the bottom. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The light of the beacon falls cont.

_Matt Ryker_

"Oh, that's gonna work," Matt said as he caught Weiss as fell. He looked up at Ruby in her adorable little spaghetti strap night shirt. _Did you just hit on an eighteen year old? Dude, you really gotta calm it with the sarcasm. You just hit a girl in the face and now you're mentally stripping another. The fuck?_

"You hit her?" Ruby shouted in shock and confusion. She threw her arms up and pointed at Weiss, who was now being carried in Matt's arms.

"Well yeah. Couldn't you tell how wasted she was? She was barely able to stand and she would have just kept getting in my way," Matt defended. "Now are you coming or what, Little Red?"

"Of course I couldn't tell. I've never had a drink in my life," Ruby added. _Red light. No more thinking about her. Are you seriously developing a crush on little red? It's been three days. You just need to get laid so you stop thinking about teenagers. _Ruby finally interrupted Matt's thoughts. "Where are we going anyway?"

"We need to find Ozpin. The school is obviously under attack and he would know what to do."

"What happens when we don't find him?"

"You and I run away together and start a mariachi band."

"Really?"

Matt stopped and turned to her. "Hell no! do you even know what a mariachi band is?"

Ruby stopped and thought for a second. "About as much as I know what alcohol does to you."

"Alright, well, I have snow queen so I need you to take point. Fifteen steps and sights up." Matt forgot where he was. The hallways no longer looked like pristeen passageways to a school for the gifted, but more like the adobe houses from the desert years ago. The gunshots rang in his ears. Orders were barked into his mic. The rifle felt hot from the constant fire.

"El-tee, what's the plan?" his second in command questioned.

"Plan?"

"Sir, Med evac won't be coming. You heard them, right?"

"Sorry, Rex. Must've spaced ou-" More gunfire. Closer. Screams filled the courtyard outside the room and Matt brought his rifle up.

Matt turned to the other two unwounded men waiting for commands. "Corry, take Miguel up top and give us a spotter." Matt turned back to Rex, "I need you to take point. Fifteen steps and sights up."

"Sir," Rex said as he turned to the hallway and started walking. "We're making it out, right El-tee?"

"What kind of question is that? We're special ops. Of course we're gonna make it out. You have a wife that'll be pissed at me and Michelle would be pissed if I didn't come back."

"Good. It's just with all the casualties today, I got nerv-" Rex didn't finish. Matt watched as his second's helmet flew off his head, the camouflage fabric now stained with blood and littered with pieces of hair. The lifeless body fell to the floor and Matt dove to the ground. He picked up the body and started to shake.

"Get the hell up, Rex!" Matt yelled as he began to sob. "No, no, no, no. I'm not gonna lose my best friend today!"

The door at the end of the hall burst open and a robed figure ran in with a knife. Matt pulled his sidearm out and started to fire off rounds, but with tears welled in his eyes, he couldn't hit shit. He slipped the blade out of his boot and charged. He ran straight into the enemy soldier and tackled him to the ground. He brought his arm up and back down, over and over.

"Mr. Ryker!" one of his team called. He turned back to see not a soldier in dirty gear, but a scared teenage girl in half of her pajamas. He looked back down at the White Fang underneath him. The white tunic was no longer white, nor a tunic.

Matt stood and looked at the body and himself. He was drenched. Not just in blood, but sweat caked his forehead and arms. He slipped the knife into his belt. Ruby looked at his hands and then at Weiss. "Think you can carry her, Little Red?"

"Maybe," she responded quietly. She looked up at him. "What happened? You acted like you couldn't hear me and you just kept stabbing."

"War happened. I don't want it to happen to you. We need to find Ozpin and get out of here. I know why the White Fang are here."

_Ruby Rose_

_Why can't I hate him? He just hit my girlfriend in the face and then tore a man into shreds. So what is it that I can't hate. I guess he is pretty nice to me. He's mean to Weiss though, and I lover her. I do love her, right? If I love her, then why did I hate that? That's what people who are in love do, right? They have sex. Was that even sex? Weiss stuck a finger in me. Should that count? I guess she doesn't have a penis. Ruby! You said penis! That's so dirty. Wait, you're arguing with yourself in your head about what you can say in your head. Real smooth, Ruby. I bet every guy is dying to get with you. But wait, I like girls. Or do I like both. How do I know?_

"Alright, what's wrong?" Matt asked her. His voice was soft and caring, not like his usually cocky tone.

"You can't just ask what's wrong with me. You still haven't answered what's wrong with you!" Ruby shouted back at him. Matt's pace slowed and his head bowed. His eyes were fixed on the unconscious Weiss in his arms.

"No, I didn't. I didn't want another episode," he answered in a low voice.

"What do you mean by 'another episode'."

"Ruby, I have PTSD. I watched too many people die and sometimes it comes back to haunt me. What happened back there? I was back in the desert watching my best friend get shot in the head. The scenes of me holding him and holding Weiss just fit and there happened to be a man there as I let my anger out," Matt explained. He readjusted Weiss, who was slightly too heavy for Ruby. But Ruby was definitely not calling her fat. She would lose her head for that.

"Ozpin's office is just around the corner. Not that I'd expect him to be there during an attack." Matt started to jog to the end of the hall. He twisted his heels the second he touched the edge of the wall and turned. He didn't see what he wanted to, though.

Ozpin's office was a mess. The door was broken into shreds and bodies littered the floor. Luckily for them, none of them were Ozpin's.

Matt stepped around the carnage, looking at the marks that covered the bodies. "What do you think got them?" Ruby asked.

"Blunt force trauma. I wanna say that Ozpin really hit 'em good with that cane." Matt turned and walked out of the room. "Alright, plan B. I need to get the two of you to safety which happens to be away from here."

"But what about Yang and Blake?" Ruby protested. "I can't leave my sister and team mate. And what about JNPR?" Matt sighed and started to walk. Ruby could see the gears turning in his head.

"I know where the two of you are. My duty is to keep you safe," he said as he continued down the hall.

"I've beat these guys before. I think we're fine to go look for my sister." Matt looked back at her. He gave her a death glare, but found the little girl in red could do the could see the argument in his head. She knew her cuteness always won. He threw his head back and let out an irritated growl. "Fine, but I swear to God, you get us killed..."

Matt looked at the plaques on the wall. After a few seconds he started towards the cafeteria

The hallway wasn't too long. At the end there was a door that lead to the courtyard, and then to the cafeteria.

Well, what _was _the hallway anyway. Ruby recognized Yang's blast marks all over the walls and the bodies on the ground were beaten to a bloody pulp, so she expected to be close. The hallway was smoking and slightly hazy. Ruby was stopped by Mr. Ryker's hand grabbing her shoulder. He set Weiss down and drew his gun, which caused Ruby to grab Crescent Rose. She watched the smoke and heard Ryker change his clip. "Stay back," her teacher warned.

"I'm not backing down," Ruby growled in a high pitched tone. She flicked Crescent Rose open and spun it into position. Clapping emerged from the end of the hall and the smoke started to clear.

A man appeared wearing a long trenchcoat of red and white. He flicked a cigar onto the ground and stomped it out with his cane. "You must be the new teacher! Oh! Red? I didn't expect you to be in a school for big kids!"

Ruby turned her scythe so the muzzle faced behind her. "Roman. What are you doing here?"

He laughed and swiped at the smoke with his cane, revealing Yang leaning against the wall. Her shirt and coat were covered in blood. Ruby's jaw dropped. "I'm just exterminating pests. I got the bee, now I just need to get rid of the stray, the weed," he pointed at Ruby and then pointed at Weiss, "and the snow."

"NO!" Ruby yelled as she pulled the trigger and flew towards Roman. She twisted the blade to catch him, but Roman ducked and popped back up. He pointed his cane and fired, shooting her forward. She hit the ground rolled. She stood back up and looked at Roman who was readying himself to fire again.

Arms swung around his head and Roman was jerked back with a cord around his neck. "I've taken a liking to Red Riding Hood over here, and you aren't going to take her away," Ryker said as he choked Roman. Roman swung his elbow into Ryker's stomach and got free, taking the twin bladed cord with him. Ryker rushed him, pushing Roman to a wall. Roman dropped under his arm and turned to kick him through the glass window. Ryker rolled into the courtyard onto his knees.

"Pitty, you lost your knife. Guess you can't fight me," Roman taunted. Ryker drew another blade from his boot and charged toward Roman. Roman shot a blast at Ryker and sent him flying, giving Ruby enough of a distraction to kick him. He stumbled back and Ruby swung the blade into the ground and landed on the hilt. Roman fired another shot, knocking Ruby off Crescent Rose and sending her flying away from the scythe. She say Ryker get up, but he stopped.

Ruby looked at Roman to see the pair of yellow gauntlets wrap around Roman. "Not you again," Roman growled as Yang picked him up and threw him.

"Run! Take them and get out of here!" Yang yelled.

Ruby felt tears form in her eyes and her vision blurred. "No! I can't just leave you!"

Roman laughed. "How sweet," he said as he pulled a gun from his coat. He turned and pulled the trigger. Ruby watched as her sister's head snapped back and drops of blood flew into the air. She felt an arm wrap around her and she was jerked off the ground. She was swung onto Ryker's back and he bolted for the hallway they left Weiss in.

* * *

**AN: So… Yeah. Damn, right? As I promised to those who have PTSD, here is the racap: They started looking for Ozpin, but Matt had a flashback and found himself back in the war where he say his best friend die. That's the part I was concerned with. I'm sure you're fine, but I had to warn you because I wasn't be the guy to cause a flashback for you. Anyway, they found Ozpin's office full of dead bodies and Ruby was mad at Matt because he hit Weiss and was ordering her around. She convinced him to go look for yang, and upon finding her having been injured by Roman Torchwick, began to fight. After several attacks and failure at taking Roman down, Yang appeared to distract him and let Matt escape with Ruby, getting her shot in the head. **

**So, I finished writing this the night before school began, and posted this when I got home (technical reasons that you don't care about). Since school just started, I'll probably keep up with this on the side of my gaming and business, but no promises. **

**See you guys next chapter- Pancake**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys (*awkwardly waves*). So, yeah, I kinda killed Yang. I may not bring her back. If you read the AN on the first chapter, I'm kind of an asshole. In my novel (Spoiler), everyone dies. Literally. I plan for a two book series where every single character dies and the last page is describing the main characters debate with suicide and describing putting the gun to his head and pulling the trigger. Trust me, I know I'm an asshole. But, in my defense, this story isn't about Yang and Blake or Bumblebee. If you wanted a story about Yang, go read one. Mine is about Weiss. If you couldn't handle that, here's your chance to run away like a little bitch and hide in a corner. It will get worse. Believe me when I say that is one of the nicest things I will do to the characters in this book. Have fun. *Evil laughter echoes the halls and lighting strikes a glass window behind me***

* * *

Chapter Six: Little Runaway

_Matt Ryker_

Matt pulled the mid-sized SUV over and twisted the key. The darkness rushed towards the vehicle as the headlights dimmed and the engine stopped. He sighed and punched the dashboard, grunting as his fist dented the leathery plastic. He looked up at Ruby, her head in her knees, as she curled up in the corner of the seat, making herself as small as possible.

He knew what it was like. He lost a lot of friends in his years, brothers in arms, family. The men he served with were closer than family. But he didn't get to stop and mourn. He picked up his rifle and pushed the fallen comrade into the back of his mind to survive. She couldn't do that.

She was too young. Too young to lose her sister in the ways that he lost his friends. Too young to be part of this war. He wasn't just watching Weiss anymore, he was taking care of Ruby, too.

He reached over and put his arm around her, pulling her folded mass closer. She cuddled into him and started to sob. "It's okay, Little Red, let it all out. You don't have to hide it from me," Matt whispered as he pet her head. He could feel the tears soaking through his tattered shirt.

They sat there, in the darkness of the night, together, mourning the girl that Matt only briefly met. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her. I should have been able to kill him. It's my fault she's gone," Matt stated. He wasn't sure what he was saying. Sure, he could have killed Torchwick, but he thought Yang was already dead. During the battle, killing him wouldn't have helped Yang survive. Matt realized that it wasn't about Yang to him, it was everyone. The past was catching up.

"I know what it's like to lost my friends. The people I served with were like brothers. I have no family. The closest thing I had to family was my friend Michelle, and she's scared of me now. I have close to nothing anymore Ruby, but I push on, I survive, because I believe that one day, everything will be okay." Matt laughed a little and continued. "I guess it's a bit of a silly dream, huh? I finally get a good job and then I get stuck running away with two teenage girls. One of whom is unconscious in my trunk."

Ruby stopped sobbing and let out a small, choked-up laugh. Matt continued to pet her hair. Ruby finally broke the silence with a hushed whimper, and then she forgave him. "I don't blame you, Mister Ryker. I just feel empty." Matt kissed the top of her head and pulled his back to look at her face.

"You just need to find someone else to fill the void. It won't be the same, I know it won't. But you can at least forget about the sadness." Matt tipped his head towards Weiss sleeping in the backseat. Ruby gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Thank you. For saving us, I mean."

Matt chuckled. "Red, if I lost you two, who would entertain me during class?" he joked.

Ruby leaned over against the window and curled up again. Matt glanced at her one last time before starting the car and chasing the darkness away. He thought that, for once, it might be okay. "Hey Mister Ryker?" a small voice came from his right.

Matt turned to Ruby and smiled. "What's up?"

"Can I call you Matt?" Ruby asked without looking away from the glass. Matt smiled to himself.

"Anything for you, Little Red."

_Weiss Schnee_

Weiss awoke to the sound of a car door slamming shut. Her eyes crept open as the pain and memories came back to her. Her head hurt, and not just from the hangover that she realized she caused. She squinted into the darkness of the container she was in. Her head started to put together where she was as her hands explored the area. She was in a car.

_Well, based on the size of these seats and the weight of the door that just slammed, I would guess a truck_. She padded at her clothes to find that she wasn't wearing her jacket and was missing a bra under her shirt. Her clothes were sloppily put on as if she put them on in a hurry. _Maybe I didn't put them on at all_, she thought.

The idea of being kidnapped and raped created panic deep down inside her. She looked around the car, but when the darkness filled most of her vision, she started to tremble. Then she spied the figure in the seat. It was little and curled up against the door. In the darkness, she made out the cloak wrapped around the body. The figured stirred a little and Weiss made out short hair. _Ruby!_

She sat up and leaned forward in between the two front seats. She looked around at the surroundings of the vehicle. She saw only grass. She decided to wake Ruby and make her answer questions. Weiss leaned towards her partner and tapped on her arm. "Ruby," Weiss hissed impatiently.

Ruby stirred a little but didn't wake. Weiss tried again. "Ruby! Where are we?" Ruby groaned and mumbled something before pawing in the air towards the driver's seat. "Matt," She groaned as she put her arm back under her head and curled up tighter.

"Matt?" Weiss hissed. _Where the hell is Matt? Wait. Who the hell is Matt._ Weiss thought for a minute before something came back to her. She remembered Mr. Ryker breaking a door. Weiss looked back at Ruby. "Ryker?" Weiss asked, but Ruby was already fast asleep.

Weiss leaned back in her seat. Ruby was asleep and obviously not bothered by the situation, but Weiss couldn't remember how she got here. She needed answers. She leaned over and pulled on the door handle while pressing her weight against it. The door swung open and she practically fell out.

Weiss regained her composure and stood up. She could hear a voice coming from a short distance away, and started to walk towards it. As she got closer, she could make out the words. "Yes sir, I understand. She's safe, but out at the moment. My fault, sir. Had to subdue her for the good of the three of us."

"Subdue?" Weiss cut in. Ryker removed his gun and twisted to Weiss within parts of a second. When she realized which side of the bullet she was on, her smug glance faded. Ryker sighed and lowered his gun. "Christ Snow White. I'll call you back, sir."

He slapped the gun back onto it's holster and turned to the creek in front of them. "Sit," he ordered.

Weiss' face grew red with anger and she clenched her fists. _Did this kidnapper just tell me, the heiress to the Schnee throne, to SIT_? "Just who do you think you are, telling me to so"

"Sit your ass down or I will leave you out here in this field," Ryker added. Weiss sat.

"Now, we need to talk. Do you know what happened?" Ryker asked irritably.

"No, I came to you for answers. What do you mean subdue?" Weiss said in a snotty tone.

"I knocked you out. Any other questions before I put you in your place?" Weiss kept quiet.

"The school was attacked, destroyed and evacuated. But you wouldn't know that because you were too busy drunkenly taking that poor girl's virginity from her." Weiss felt her jaw drop. _The school was destroyed? Wait, I was drunk? And I took Ruby's virginity? _

"When I found you two, you were really trying to put your hand deeper, and I think you would have, but Ruby was trying to get away from it. I could tell within the six seconds that I was in there that she didn't want it like you did, but you were way too wasted to see that. Now let me bring up the first of many things wrong with that. You were drunk, Weiss. You aren't even 18, and even then, it's illegal to drink what I Ruby told me you _threw_ at her."

Weiss stuttered as she tried to defend herself. She could remember _none_ of this, but she knew that Ruby wouldn't lie to Mr. Ryker. But maybe he was lying to her. "I… I would never do that to her…" Weiss finally croaked.

"Really? You wanna go talk to your girlfriend, and she thinks she's your girlfriend now, before you tell me no?" Ryker shouted. She now knew he wasn't lying, his voice was filled with too much furry to be faking this.

Weiss dropped her shoulders and let her posture fail. She looked at her hands, now shaking with fear. "I… did?" Ryker put his arm around Weiss and pulled her close, gently rubbing her shoulder. I did. How could I?

"Don't beat yourself up too much. It happens. But right now, you need to be there for her, love her, because it has not been her day." Ryker proceeded to tell her about the insults she gave him while he was getting them out of the school, about Ruby witnessing his panic attack, all the death she'd seen in one day, and how she could only watch as Torchwick shot her sister in the head. Weiss was shocked.

She turned to Ryker and saw the sorrow in his eyes, but as soon as she saw it, it was replaced by determination. "Why would you do this for us?" Weiss questioned. "We aren't your family or your friends."

Ryker turned and gently shook his head. "You are my friends. The closest thing I have anyway."

"What do you mean? Don't you have friends? Family? Loved ones?"

Ryker chuckled. "I did. I retired from the military because of a mission where I lost my entire team, the closest thing I had to family after my mom died. Any friends I had when I got back were scared of me, and the closest thing I had to a girlfriend got scared off when I killed a bunch of bank robbers."

"I feel like a bitch now for being mean to you," Weiss mumbled.

Ryker chuckled again and pushed her a little. "If you weren't mean to me, it wouldn't be entertaining! Besides, I was a little hard on you." The pair sat there for a while longer, staring at the stars. Weiss cleared her throat, causing Ryker to look over. "You know, my dad never did this with me."

"Looked at stars?"

"Spent time with me," Weiss corrected. She caught Ryker look a little embarrassed out of the corner of her eye. Weiss continued with her story. "He was always too busy. The only thing he did with me while growing up was lessons on running the company. I did everything just as he wanted to get his attention, but in the end, messing up was the only way to get attention from him."

Ryker put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he cares about you. He just sucks at it. All he knows is running a company and talking business. He can't talk to people."

Weiss gave him a puzzled look. "How would you know this? Have you met him?"

She could see the discontent in his eyes for a split second before they returned to normal and he spoke. "The nut doesn't fall far from the tree, Weiss. You aren't the most sociable person in the world."

Weiss was shocked for a second. "That's false and you know it! I know I'm not that social, but I can talk to people without bringing business into it." Ryker glanced at her. "Well, I can keep business out. Not everything has to do with business." Ryker shook his head a little.

"Snow White, everything you've said to me up until I told you what happened has been said in an orderly and powerful manner as though you were talking to you employee or client. I'm neither of those."

"Whatever," Weiss returned. Ryker stood up and started to walk back to the SUV. Weiss pushed herself up and dusted her hands off. "So where are we going, anyway?"

Ryker kept walking while he answered. "No clue. I was trying to figure that out myself. Somewhere hidden to keep you safe."

Weiss thought for a second, then decided where they should go. "Mister Ryker, I know where we could hide."

Ryker opened his door and turned to her with a smile. "You might come in handy after all! And call me Matt."

_Matt Ryker_

He slammed the car door shut. The echo could be heard throughout the parking lot to the diner they had stopped at. Matt looked around at the cars surrounding them. There were six total. Two of them large black SUV's, which Matt didn't think would be a good thing. "Come one Matt! I'm hungry!" Ruby cried.

Matt put his worries aside and walked towards the door of _Ma's Diner_. Once inside, they were seated and given menus, but Matt didn't look at his. Sitting at the counter were two men in black suits with sunglasses on. One of them glanced up at Matt's table, and Matt smiled and looked back down at his menu.

Looking over the items, it occurred to Matt just how hungry he was. _Steak. Biscuits and gravy. Eggs. Bacon. God, so good. Fuck it, I'm ordering all of it._ He was interrupted by an older, southern woman. "What would you like, Hun?"

Matt smiled and tipped his head towards Ruby and Weiss, "Take the girl's first."

Ruby ordered cinnamon roll pancakes filled with chocolate chips and drizzled in chocolate syrup, and Weiss ordered eggs. The woman turned back to Matt, "And what would you like?" Matt ordered his large breakfast and smiled at the woman. The woman laughed. "Guess your girls don't have as big of an appetite. They yours?"

"One is," he pointed at Weiss. "The other is her girlfriend. We're on our way to go see family." He caught Weiss' confusion out of the corner of his eye. It didn't even last a second and he doubted the waitress would have noticed. Weiss slipped her arm around Ruby and smiled. "You think Grandma's gonna be okay with it, dad?" Weiss addressed to Matt.

The waitress laughed and turned to walk away. "You two are cute. I doubt she'll be too unhappy."

Ruby leaned into the center of the table, "What was that about?" Weiss elbowed her, sending the girl against the window. Weiss smiled and looked away, as if it wasn't her that pushed Ruby. Matt remarked how well Weiss was playing this role. Ruby was still clueless, so Matt pulled his scroll out and typed a message. _Pretend_.

He handed her the scroll and made up some reason to give it up. "Hey, Jenny sent me a picture of her new baby." Ruby took the scroll and read the message. She handed it back and and cracked a grin. "It's cute. Maybe we'll have a baby as cute as that."

Matt dropped his jaw. _Did she just say that?_ Weiss hit Ruby in the arm and gasped. "Don't say that in front of my dad, you dolt!" Matt chuckled to himself as Weiss acted embarrassed.

The scroll sitting in Matt's lap started to buzz. He looked down and popped the screen opened. He was surprised that the buzzing was not a call from Mr. Schnee, in fact, it wasn't even a call. Matt unlocked the screen and read the message that appeared in front of him.

_Qrow- They don't know you. They think you're a kill-able target. Run._

Matt looked at the message puzzled. _Who's Qrow? And what does he mean by run?_

Matt's head shot up and turned to the men sitting at the counter. He leaned forward to the girls. "We have to go right now." Ruby and Weiss looked at him like he was crazy. Weiss shook her head. "Matt, we just got here and I'm hungry. Can't we wait a minute? I know you're worried, but⏤"

Matt shook his head violently before growling at them through his teeth, "Now."

The girls nervously stood up and walked towards the door. Matt tossed a wad of cash on the table and followed them. He heard the men at the counter stand up and Matt reached into his belt for his gun that he'd hidden. He removed it and spun to face them, finding that he was already at gunpoint. Matt spared no time in firing off several Ice dust rounds and freezing the guns in the men's hands. He turned and burst through the doors.

Weiss had already started the SUV and was waiting in the driver's seat. Matt pulled out two explosive bullets and loaded them into the chamber of Fear. As he swung the passenger door opened, he fired the two rounds into the black SUV's engines, causing the black frame to jump and flame.

Weiss floored it as Matt hopped in. He looked into the mirror one last time to see a lone soldier in the middle of the road watching them go.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was a fun one. Sorry it was a little choppy. Writing on the side of school work and running a business, and my partner just got sick, so I'm doing all the work for the relaunch. **

**I got some advice in the comments, and that person was right. I can't let Matt become too self pitiful, so I'm gonna fix that. I still needed to show that he doesn't have anyone and his life is pretty depressing. It will make the later part of the story better, trust me. I also needed a reason for the girls to bond with Matt a little, after all, it's been like 3 days that they've known each other. I mean, I kinda screwed up. Would you guys trust someone you met 3 days before while he drives you away? You, as the reader, have insite knowledge that he will protect them, but how the hell would they know that? **

**Anyway, I'm gonna write the next one now. Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't want to talk to you right now. I have nothing to say because I just wrote the last AN seconds ago.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Reunited

_Ruby Rose_

Ruby knew Weiss was rich, but having _this_ as her seldom used vacation house was a little much for Ruby to grasp. The house was huge, bigger than Ruby's normal house. It might have even been three of Ruby's houses combine. _If this is the backup to the backup vacation house, what does her house look like?_

Ruby stepped out of the car that Matt had switched for his SUV. He had said something about covering their trail, but Ruby was too busy with Weiss to pay attention. Since Weiss had woken up, she had been unnaturally nice to Ruby. It was nice for a change, but it weirded Ruby out. Weiss wasn't a nice person.

They walked to the front door and Weiss crawled into the bushes. She emerged with a key and went to the door. They walked into the foyer and she tossed Matt the key. "Since you're the adult here," Matt looked as though he was going to argue, but he kept his mouth shut.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her to the staircase. "Come on, let me show you where we'll sleep." Matt waved as Ruby was pulled up the stairs backwards.

The second floor to the building was just as glamorous as the first. The pristine white walls were covered in beautiful artwork and beside every door was a stand holding some form of sculpture. She was lead to a large white door with Red trim along the bottom. "I thought this room would be perfect for us." _Us?_

Weiss pushed opened the door, still clutching Ruby's hand, to reveal the white and red theme of the room. Ruby was yanked towards the bed of in the room, a large king covered in whites and reds, and fell into the soft mattress. "I know that there isn't any black, but I had this room painted red when I was a kid. It is my second favorite color." Weiss turned and smiled at Ruby.

Ruby rolled closer to within inches of Weiss's face. Weiss moved closer and Ruby felt her breath on her own lips. As Ruby leaned in for the kiss, she felt her stomach shake and growl. Ruby's face lit up with shades of red as she realized that she ruined the moment. "Sorry, guess I'm hungry."

Weiss smiled. "Guess we can go find Matt and get lunch."

_Weiss Schnee_

Matt had been reluctant to let the two girls find food, but Weiss was finally able to convince him that they would be fine in the small town. She didn't even think this town was on a map. Of course, Matt said he had to go with them, which Weiss was fine with. He had, after all, been very helpful in protecting them. With the house having no food and no clothes that fit even Weiss, she decided that it was about time to run errands and gather some things for living there. They first stopped for lunch at a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant that Weiss remembered from her childhood. It was good. Just as she had planned. If they were going to be hiding out, she at least wanted them to be comfortable in the backwater town.

The next step was to find some new clothes, which was slightly more difficult since there weren't any outlet malls or name brand stores, but Weiss eventually found a nice boutique with clothes that she liked. Weiss bought herself a white and black petticoat to match her skirt, Ruby a gray blouse with a black skirt and corset, and Matt a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. _Clothes? Check!_

Weiss was used to living in luxury, and a couple of terrorists weren't going to stop her from that. They went to the general store and Matt picked out a large number of food items to make for the girls. The day was going surprisingly well for having been attacked several times in the past few days.

In fact, the only problem that occurred was the weird looks they got for carrying weapons.

But that would change, very quickly. Weiss, being the older of the girls, was sitting in the front seat of the sedan they were "borrowing" when she spied something. The Schnee Dust Company's logo was painted onto the side of a large black SUV. She say two agents standing near it, talking to a woman. Weiss pulled the lever and dropped her seat back. "Ruby, down!" Weiss told her companion.

Matt looked in the direction she had been and nodded in agreement. He turned away from the vehicle and sped up slightly. When they were far enough away, Weiss finally showed her concern. "Matt, those were the agents from before."

"I noticed," Matt grunted. He stared at the road with a philosophical gaze.

"Their SUV had my father's company logo on it," Weiss continued.

"I noticed."

"Matt?" He didn't answer. Weiss could understand. Her father's company was supplying men to hunt them down. Did he really think that trying to kill her would keep her safe? Weiss turned to him one last time before accepting the silence of the ride.

Weiss was glad to get out of the car when they returned to the makeshift home. Matt immediately rushed inside and left Weiss and Ruby to take in the groceries. As Weiss opened the trunk, Ruby showed her distaste to the situation. "Rude. What's up with him?"

Weiss examined the information carefully before she spoke. Something was wrong with their teacher. He was acting strange, even for the predicament they were in. She decided that it needed to be taken up with him, but at a later date. For now, she wanted to relax with Ruby. At least for a little but before they had to fight again, which was looking quite probable.

Weiss needed to know something before she continued this hiding. "Ruby, do you trust Matt?"

Ruby looked over at Weiss, giving her a bewildered look. "Of course. I fought with him. He kept us alive. Why shouldn't I trust him?"

"Those men that we're currently running from are working for my father. Why would my father be hunting us if something wasn't wrong with our company?" Weiss motioned towards the doorway. "And whose to say that fighting beside you wasn't part of the White Fang's plan to capture us? Maybe that's why he didn't save your sister or kill Torchwick. Not to mention that he's very secretive about his past and how he got the job at the academy."

Ruby seemed to think about these recently surfaced ideas for eternity. When Weiss couldn't get her attention back, she grabbed the bags of food and walked inside.

_Matt Ryker_

Matt wasn't gonna sleep. Despite having access to a nice warm bed, something he'd been absent of for a very long time, he just couldn't. Mr. Schnee had just informed him of a special response team employed by him that had reported seeing his daughter, but hadn't been heard from since. He had to assume they were coming to take Weiss away from him in suspicion of kidnapping.

So, here he sat in the big comfy chair, waiting. A small glass of scotch sat on the table next to him as he watched the TV at an extremely low volume. He only used them to keep himself awake. He wasn't even watching what was on. Every time he did tune in, he was confused as to what occurred on the screen and how they had gotten to that point. It didn't matter though, he didn't care.

Around one in the morning he heard something. All throughout the night, he had heard vehicles at the end of the driveway as they sped past, but now, the engine seemed to get closer and closer instead of closer then farther. He loaded his gun and waited a little longer.

Now he knew that the engine was coming from the driveway. No lights could be seen from outside, but if these guys were in fact military, they wouldn't need them.

Matt hopped up from his seat and crouched to the ground, making his way towards the stairs. He made his way to Weiss and Ruby's room swiftly and opened the door. He crept up to the bed and placed his hand over Weiss' mouth, waking her in a panic before she could see his face. He shushed her and pointed to the closet. "You are to wait in there until I come get you or the sun is up."

Weiss groaned and sneered at him. "We aren't helpless!" she silently shouted. "Me and Ruby can help you."

Matt shook his head. "I know you can, but I don't want you too. They aren't really our enemy, they just don't know it yet. I want to do this as cleanly as possible without hurting anyone too much." Weiss just disappointingly nodded and woke Ruby. Matt left the room and explored the house.

If these men were ex military like he thought, they would already be in the house. He sneaked into the hall and headed to the stairs. He heard the TV on in the living room, but it was louder than when he left it. He pulled his into sights and sneaked in.

He looked around the room and found his glass of scotch was missing too. He walked a little further into the room, towards the mirror that hung near the TV. In the reflection, he saw the soldier standing behind him. Matt ducked, but it was too late.

He was knocked to the floor, but spun onto his back and pulled his gun up to fire. The soldier kicked the gun from his hand and pulled his own out. Matt lifted his leg and rolled, hitting the soldier with enough momentum to knock him too the ground. He stood up behind the soldier and knocked out his knee.

The soldier fell to the ground, but rolled over and pounced at Matt. Matt felt the impact into his rib-cage and sprawled onto the floor. With the soldier on top of him, he noticed the frame of his enemy. It wasn't a man, but a woman.

Matt grabbed her head and brought it to his own, knocking them together. She fell off him in a daze. Matt took the hat she was wearing with him as he rolled out from underneath. He stood and got into a fighting stance, but something caught his eye. A slight twitching on the top of her head. _No, can't be…_

Matt had to be certain. He went at her, and when she went to block his punch, he dropped and went around her, popping up behind. He grabbed her by the vest and looked for a flare. It was a long shot, but he thought she might carr... _There!_

He pulled it and lit the flare, red flames erupting from the end. He spun her around and held her close enough to keep her trapped, but far enough to see her face. The red light revealed her face.

"Kitty?"

* * *

**AN: Don't expect you to know who that is, don't worry. You are just supposed to know that he knows her. The next chapter tells you who she is. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so It will be posted shortly, at most a few days. Sorry my work has been getting a little sloppy. I get writers block and then just want to get somewhere fun to write so I get a little sloppy until I get there. Thanks for reading my scratch anyway. **

**-Pancake**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: remember when I said I had reasons for Matt being a self hating PTSD victim? Well, heres the reason. As I'll soon explain, Matt blamed himself for the death of his team mates, but here is Katherine **_**Corry**_**. And I'm guessing you can guess who one of the men is? Nope, sorry. I'm not gonna be that nice to Matt. Neither of the other two names mentioned on here will be revived. *Evil laughter***

* * *

Chapter 8: Purr

_Katherine Corry_

_My name is Lieutenant Katherine Corry of the Vale military, and my story begins as a child._

_When I was born, it was a shock to both of my parents that I was born with three extra appendages. Two ears and a tail. My mother, blaming my father for my genetic "mistake", left me and him while I was still too young to remember her. My father did his best to hide it from me, but I found out easily from my grandparents, who were also disgusted by my appearance._

_Being a single father, he couldn't raise me in a nice neighborhood with lots of other kids my age, not that any of them would want to play with me. Because of our area, my dad was always nervous that I would be kidnapped, and one time I was. The men picked me off the street and took me into their van, but upon removing my hat, laughed, hit me a few times, and dumped me onto the streets. _

_Being a teenager was even worse. School was horrible. Every other kid in the school made fun of me. I looked for other Faunus kids to confide in, but if they were there, they were hiding better than I was. _

_Then my father died. I was only 17. The only man in the world that cared about me was gone. My chances of being happy were almost completely extinguished. That was when I joined the military. I thought that if my life was worthless, I might as well be a grunt. It was probably the best decision of my life. _

_I joined and was tormented for most of training. They wouldn't let me hide my ears, and the other recruits had a lot of good laughs at my expense. But one day, as a couple of people were picking on me while at dinner, a man walked over and defended me. He struck two in the face and the final one doubled over when he hit them in the stomach. With the men laying on the floor, the mysterious savior sat down at the table with her and ate his lunch. _

_I thanked him and introduced myself. He looked me in the eye and told me my hero's name. Matt Ryker. Within days, things got better for me. People stopped picking on me, I made friends, I excelled. Matt was always there for me. At every obstacle, he had my back. _

_I think that's when I fell in love._

_We made it through training and I was afraid I was going to lose him, but out of sheer luck, we were put in the same unit. We grew closer. I had a family. Matt, Rex, and Miguel. Matt started calling me Kate, then Katie, and finally Kitty, but I didn't mind. I wasn't ashamed of being part cat around him and the rest. I even let Matt scratch behind my ears. _

_Then the mission that ruined it; Rex died, leading to several mistakes as we tried to get out of there. We were separated, and in the aftermath we were told that Matt and Rex were dead. Miguel couldn't handle the PTSD and ended his own life, while I was offered a job at Schnee Dust Company and a way out of the loss. _

_I hid again. The man that let me think it was okay to be myself had died, and the rest of the world was cruel. So I wore the hat. It never came off and the "team" they'd given me never saw me without it. _

_Now, for the first time, I was exposed to a man. This man in the dark room saw my ears with the light of the red flare. And I saw his face. Before I knew it, I found myself in the arms of the only man, besides my father, that I loved. _

Kitty felt Matt kiss her forehead as he hugged her tight. _He's alive!_ Kitty through her arms around Matt and squeezed him. "They told me you were dead," Kitty whispered.

Matt leaned back slightly and gasped. "They told me _you_ were dead." They laughed together slightly before Kitty could remember what she was here to do. Her heart fell when she remembered the job. She had to protect the girl. He was her target.

She slid her arm off of him and reached behind her back while he was still distracted. But when she reached the sheath, the knife was gone. "You don't have to do that, Kitty. This isn't what you think."

Kitty pushed away and went for the gun at her belt, finding that it, too, was gone. Matt lifted the gun and knife to view and tossed them aside. "Kitty, please stop and let me explain."

_No, he's the target! He'll lie to you just as they all have. He ran away from you just like mom. He. Doesn't. Love. You._ Kitty reached into her vest and pulled another knife. "Please Kitty? I'm not a bad guy!"

Kitty shook her head. "I'm so, so sorry," she whispered. She jumped at Matt, knowing he wouldn't strike back at her, at least she didn't think he would. She thrust the blade at him, but was deflected by a grabbing of the wrist. Their momentum threw them to the floor and Matt wrapped his legs around her. She was stuck.

"Kitty, we work for the same man. I'm not your enemy!" Matt shouted. She twisted her wrist and broke free. She could feel the blade dragging through his skin as she slipped from his restraints. The sound of him crying out in pain tore her heart into shreds, but he was no longer the same man. He was the enemy.

"You don't know who I work for," She whispered. She sprinted past him and slip to pick up her gun. The cold metal slipped easily into her hand as she twisted and pointed it at Matt.

"Reichen! I work for Reichen! He pays me to protect Weiss! We saw the snowflake. Kitty…" Matt pleaded.

She lowered the gun just slightly to look into his eyes. Tears had started to well and he looked distressed. Maybe he is telling the truth. "Prove it," She shouted, still pointing the gun at him. Matt slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. With his uninjured hand, he opened it and tapped at it. There was a beeping, and then a strong voice answered.

"_What do you need, Matt?_" Reichen Schnee answered.

Matt's voice was shaky as he looked into Kitty's eyes. "I still work for you, right? Haven't been fired?"

"_Should I have a reason to fire you?_" Reichen responded questionably.

"Don't think so, but I'm about to be fired upon," Matt responded. The scroll was quiet for a second.

"_What about my daughter?_"

"Don't know. Been in a duel. I think she's safe."

"_I see. I have a response team close to you. I'm sending them your location for backup. I'm sorry if you don't make it, Mr. Ryker, but their priority will be Weiss._"

Kitty felt the scroll in her vest go off. She slipped her hand into the vest and pulled it out. The contents of the message was a backup request for Matt and his position. Kitty lowered her gun. She had fucked up big time.

She rushed over and reached for the small medical kit in her cargo pocket. She pulled out gauze and wrapped the cut on Matt's arm. When the wound was tightly wrapped, Kitty pulled the arm up and hugged it, leaning into the body in front of her. Matt put his arm around her while she sobbed and apologized.

She felt the hand rest on her head, just behind her ears, and start to scratch. _God I missed that_. Even after attacking him, Matt would still take care of her. She knew that he always would, and why he was perfect to protect Weiss and her friend. _I guess I can still love him_.

Weiss Schnee

Weiss sat at the top of the stairs and listened. Two men sat unconscious behind her in the hall, and the walls were covered in ice crystals. _So, he was lying_, she thought. Matt didn't care about her. It was his job to protect her. He cared about the money. Weiss bowed her head in sorrow as she remembered all her "friends" that only cared about her family. Matt was just like the rest of them.

Ruby walked up behind her and put her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "You okay?"

"Matt lied. He doesn't want to protect us. He just cares about the money he gets from my dad," Weiss sneered. She stood up and walked down the stairs and out the door. She heard Ruby following her, but kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Ruby yelled. Weiss hopped into the black SUV that sat in the driveway and started the engine. Ruby hopped into the passenger side, but Weiss again ignored her. She twisted the wheel and pressed her foot down on the peddle. The car accelerated out of the driveway and onto the road.

Weiss was leaving.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I mean, it's not that short. Over 1500 words. But not as long as my usual chapters. I'm tired of writing this this right now and I'm just gonna switch and skip to where I want it to go. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
